Denzel Crocker
|aliases = Mr. Crocker Dr. Crockpot Dr. Crocktopus |gender = Male |species = Human Fairy (Dadbra-Cadabra) |friends = Principal Waxelplax Norm the Genie (Back to the Norm) Foop (several times) |age = 53 |birthday = May 13, 1949 |nationality = American |haircolor = Black (Dyed, originally red, according to the movie A Fairly Odd Christmas) |haircolorbox = Black |eyecolor = Blue |affiliations = Crocker family Norm the Genie League of Super Evil Revenge Seekers |enemies = Timmy Turner Ms. Doombringer Vic (childhood) Cosmo and Wanda and deez nuts |loveinterests = Geraldine Waxelplax (former girlfriend) |occupation = Elementary School Teacher Worker at a steakhouse (former)Lame Ducks |homeworld = Earth |residence = Crocker's House, Dimmsdale, California |goal = To capture a Fairy |parents =Dolores-Day Crocker (mother) Ricky (stepfather) |spouses = Princess Mandie (ex-wife) |children = Crockbot 9000 (adopted "son") Poof (for a brief time before he learned he was a fairy baby) |grandparents = Grandpa Crocker (grandfather) |godparents = Cosmo Cosma (former godfather) Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma (former godmother) |others = Uncle Albert (uncle) Alden Bitterroot (possible relative) |first = Transparents! |voiced by = Carlos Alazraqui |played by = David Lewis |gallery = Denzel Crocker }} Denzel Quincy Crocker is the mentally unstable school teacher of Timmy and is one of the main antagonists in the series. Character Denzel Crocker is one of the main antagonists of The Fairly OddParents! and although most adults, even those as dumb as Timmy's parents, simply do not believe that fairies exist, Crocker believes otherwise as he has once before. He has an uncle named, "Albert", who is obsessed with genies. Crocker has been shunned by his colleagues and students alike, and yet despite his clumsiness, he is one of the smartest characters on the show. He has correctly second guessed Timmy's usage of his fairies a number of times, and has invented a number of devices that can actually sense magic and fairies, although they are usually destroyed by either Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, or Poof. He still lives with his mother, Dolores-Day Crocker, and his house is decrepit and run down. Denzel's room is filled with photographs of wands, newspapers, and pictures of fairies. He has an old computer in the middle of his room which also has a web camera. Description With a hunch-back, ears on his neck, horrible teeth, and a generally nerdy appearance, Abracadabrium is described as quite hideous by normal standards, although on occasion some other characters (such as Mr. Turner) find him "gorgeous". Most characters regard him as completely nuts, even his own co-workers. Crocker has been known to join forces with other villains such as Vicky and Dark Laser, although it is almost always because he is looking for Timmy's fairies, and he usually just gets in their way. It should be noted that his teeth were once normal, but when he was having his memories of his fairies wiped, the device was used so many times it caused Crocker's teeth to become horribly crooked. It has also been shown that successfully curing Crocker of his belief in Fairies removes most of his physical flaws, while restoring it restores them as well. Intelligence Crocker's intelligence is debatable, it seems to depend on if it is part of the plot. For example, if it has nothing to do with the plot he seems to be a numskull (I.E. trying to make DNA scanners out of cooking implements) while if it is part of the plot he seems to be a genius. For example, he can make revolutionary technology like portals to other dimensions, long range DNA trackers and a cold fusion generator that fits into the palm of his hand; he also knows how to link science and magic together, something Wanda claimed was impossible. Also, Crocker is almost always correct when it comes to finding out Timmy's actions with the fairies. Once Crocker almost immediately deduced that Timmy loaned his fairies to Tootie in an act of guilt. These brilliant deductions may not have to do with his intelligence at all, as Crocker never deduces these from obvious facts, but almost always random ones. His deduction of Timmy loaning his fairies, for example, was based solely on the fact that Tootie's birthday cake's icing was hand-made (he believes nobody hand-makes icing nowadays) and he had previously ignored more obvious clues like Tootie's sudden popularity, the cake's size and the fact he was giving a gift to a child. Although, even the most brilliant people can overlook even the glaringly obvious. Another example is when Timmy aces a pop quiz out of sheer luck and Crocker believes Timmy's fairies helped him even though Timmy succeeded in the quiz due to him doodling on it.Cosmo Con It is likely Crocker has always been intelligent, with any deficiencies actually stemming from mental instability, lack of wisdom, and shortsightedness. In those regards he is not too different from the rest of Dimmsdale. Crocker was a student at Dimmsdale University for four years, and worked on a study that attracted the attention of many wealthy investors and military men. When he gave his speech before the university however, he revealed he had been searching for fairy godparents, was convinced they existed, and that their power could be harnessed by torturing children. The investors laughed at his crackpot theory, Geraldine Waxelplax dumped him on the spot, and the money went to Sheldon Dinkleberg's parachute pants instead, thereby leading to Timmy's existence (a future bane on Crocker) when Dinkleberg dumped Mrs. Turner and Mr. Turner won her over instead.The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker! He once claimed he and Stephen Hawking were university room mates.Remy Rides Again He once got cured of his obsession and does not believe in fairies anymore, although he relapses after he sees Fairy World with his own eyes. It is revealed in the same episode that his spastic behaviors involved with fairies were the main source for Fairy World until Jorgen got more people like him as sources too.Crocker Shocker Personality When Crocker has anything involved with Fairy Godparents or suspects there's one around him, or even says the word, Crocker spasms three times (each spasm spoken with "Fairy", "God", "Parents") while saying "Fairy godparents!". Crocker is often considered "insane" due to his constant obsession of fairies. In his early childhood, Crocker was kind, brave and handsome. Due to losing his fairies, he is unattractive, having cricked teeth, a hunched back and his ears on his neck. If Timmy had not affected the timeline, Crocker would have been a handsome college professor. As in the case with Francis, A.J., and Chester in the episode It's A Wishful Life, this assertion is, at best, questionable as the alternate timeline presented was part of a test given to Timmy by Jorgen Von Strangle. In fact, it is implied The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker!, if Timmy had not revealed Crocker's fairies, Cosmo would have. He is mostly bitter about himself, and the world that mocks him. One of his goals is to achieve a New World Order, which he did for a short while anyway. His obsession for fairies is so intense that it is used to power up the entire Fairy World, as seen in "Crocker Shocker". Although originally shown as a cruel, borderline insane megalomaniac, his personality has become more lonely and bitter rather than maniacal, and is shown to wants to capture a fairy to prove he isn't a nutjob. In "Cheese and Crockers", when he captured Timmy's fairies, he used the magic to first get great hair, then win the heart of his high school crush (immediately followed by breaking her heart with the same words she broke his with), and then try and destroy Timmy. As such, he is more out to prove himself right, and fix his shattered life, than take over the universe, becoming a slightly more sympathetic character, although still the main antagonist. As the series carries on, he has become less intelligent and the things that are odd he ignores it and pays attention to things he thinks is abnormal such as chocolate with peanut butter, kites, etc. If Crocker had not stopped giving up fairies he would have lived in luxury with his crush Idaho (but even now he still turned her down). Although Crocker is mean and cold-hearted, he does not want to put a baby fairy's life at risk when he had actually captured a fairy. Background Denzel Crocker worked at a number of different schools and colleges before ending up in Dimmsdale Elementary School. He was once an aspiring professor for Dimmsdale University, but his proclamation of his belief in fairies led to him becoming a laughing stock in all the city of Dimmsdale. He was also kicked out of a New Baltimore community college for spending money on fairy tracking inventions. Even after landing a job in Dimmsdale Elementary, he was still scorned and laughed at by his colleagues, including Principal Waxelplax. Childhood Crocker was born on May 13. In Crocker's past life, he was an adorable and kind child who enjoyed helping others. According to "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker!", Crocker's mother was never around very often since she was always either bowling, skating, or working at an 8-track company. Also, according to "Manic Mom-Day", she was too busy writing a book on bad parenting. Because of this, along with an evil babysitter named Vic, he was very miserable. However his sadness ended after having received his own Fairy Godparents, Cosmo and Wanda. In "Formula For Disaster", it is revealed that he was born in a log cabin. However, after Timmy time traveled to March 15, 1972, Timmy and (past) Cosmo accidentally revealed Crocker's secret about his fairies in front of the whole town who had gathered to celebrate a day honoring Crocker, because of this Jorgen Von Strangle was forced to erase Crocker's memory of him ever having fairies and because of an overdose of forgeticen from the memory wiper, Crocker became horribly disfigured, the town's people who had now completely forgotten all the nice things that Crocker did with his fairies assumed that they must be an angry mob and chased him down. He remembers nothing but he finds a DNA tracker device that Timmy left behind in the past on which he wrote 'Fairy Godparents Exist' on the back before his mind was wiped, Crocker uses it to try and find real fairies. Timmy later wanted to return to March 14, 1972 to try to make Crocker not miserable and fix the mess he unintentionally created, but he was stopped by two Jorgen Von Strangles (1970's version and current version). The two Jorgens then declare to Timmy that he is banned from coming back to March 1972 due to the mess he made. 1970's Jorgen says to Timmy he is allowed to visit any other month of 1972 as long as it does not interfere with the election of George McGovern. The Jorgens then blast Timmy and his godparents back to the present. After that, the event ends with Jorgen and his other self dancing on the dance floor in a stereotypical 1970's style. Note: Before they even learned about this, Timmy and C+W were hummingbirds, and Crocker did not even understand C+W's perspective. Not much is known about his life before teaching and after his godparents, but we learned that he continued his search for fairy godparents in high school and even in college, where he attempted to present his findings to scientists and the military for funding. However, this ended predictably badly and the money went to Dinkleberg for his parachute pants. This led to him dumping Timmy's Mom and getting Timmy's parents together. Besides this, we find out that he was once kicked out of ninja academy, strived to become a ballerina and later cat burglar and ended up being banned from Cincinnati since 1985, making him 23 when he was banned from the city. This most likely means that his other events between then happened as a teenager and young adult. By around 30, he had earned his teaching credentials and was ready to start teaching at Dimmsdale Elementary to find any potential children with fairy godparents. Professional life Crocker's life of a teacher is comical in a way that Timmy's principal, Geraldine Waxelplax beats him up for such situations such as going into the girl's bathroom. He had to switch jobs three times, changing into a door-to-door meat salesman and tour guide in the episode Nega Timmy and a crossing guard in the episode No Substitute for Crazy!. According to "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker!", he has been working at Dimmsdale Elementary for at least ten years. In the episode "The Big Superhero Wish!", Crocker shows his knowledge of comic books, noticing by his costume that the Crimson Chin's archenemy, the Nega Chin, had disguised himself as the Crimson Chin. When Vicky ("The Baby-Shredder") and Francis ("Bull-E") gave him strange looks, he says that he's confiscated a lot of comic books in his time. Family life Crocker's family includes his mother and his uncle. His uncle is obsessed with genies and owns a collection of lamps. One of which contains Norm, although he is kept safe so his craziness is stable. His mother is a polite person, once rich and beautiful, but very inattentive when Crocker was young, much like Timmy's parents. Crocker's father is never seen in the series, not even in The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker!, where his childhood is revisited, suggesting Crocker lost him at an early age. This lack of a father figure is implied to be the reason Crocker quickly accepted his stepfather, Ricky (from "The Odd Couple") as his father and even wanted to play childish games with him. In "Bad Heir Day", Crocker also wanted to have a son, he even found Poof and adopted him, calling him D.J. (Denzel Jr.), but he found out that he as a fairy and let him go. Seeing how sad Crocker was, Poof enchanted the Crockbot 9000 into being his son. Future Life In the future seen in the live-action movie "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!", Crocker, portrayed by David Lewis, is still Timmy Turner's fifth grade teacher after thirteen years. Crocker correctly suspects that Timmy has been refusing to grow up and get out of school because he wants to keep his fairy godparents forever, and is more determined than ever to capture Timmy's fairies. However Timmy just claims that even though he has been in the same fifth grade class for 13 years, nobody has seen his fairies or knows that he has any. Crocker later teams up with Hugh J. Magnate Jr. to capture the fairies, with Magnate providing Crocker with the money needed to construct his Atomic Fairy Incarcerator. Crocker then uses a fairy-capturing gun on Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, imprisons them in the Incarcerator, and reroutes their magic so that they are forced to grant Magnate's wishes. However, Magnate betrays Crocker by having him dropped down a bottomless ball pit he has wished for. After Timmy frees the fairies from Magnate and his wishes are cancelled out, Crocker is shown landing in front of the Turner's House and then walking off, as suspicious as of his pink-hatted nemesis as ever. Timmy's parents see him walk away and they assume that is a waiter for them. Mr. Turner noted to his wife that was the worst they ever had. In the Christmas special, "A Fairly Odd Christmas", Crocker helps Timmy, Tootie, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Christmas Carol, and Dingle Dave to fix Timmy's mistake of giving toys to children, which caused him to be on the naughty list and to fix Santa who has amnesia. Soon after arriving at the North Pole, he is confused as an elf and gets his ears sharpened. In the Summer special, "A Fairly Odd Summer", Crocker heads to Hawaii to help his mother. However, after he notices that Timmy is in Hawaii, he plans to get revenge and capture his fairies. However, he is not alone. Foop has been assigned to steal the power source of Fairy World, which Timmy has in a bag. After ending up in the airport, Crocker "meets" Foop and they work together to try to stop them. Foop requires Crocker as the power source, Abracadabrium, will hurt Foop because it turns what ever evil exists into it disappear and since Anti-Fairies are Pure Evil, it will destroy him. After finding out that a rare moon appearance in a volcano and a certain light pattern would effect the volcano, giving it the ability to destroy the Abracadabrium, the two plan to use it. Later, after touching the Abracadabrium, Crocker turns nice and cannot destroy the Abracadabrium. Later, after Timmy, holding the Abracadabrium, is accidentally sent into the lava and turned into a fairy, the effects of the Abracadabrium on Crocker wear off. Later, he is forced to dance with fire twirlers. Inventions Here is a list of numerous inventions that Crocker has employed throughout the series: *Anti-MindReading Helmet - A device for blocking mind reading thoughts (Seen in Mind Over Magic) *Heat-Seeking Fairy Suit - A set of goggles, suit, and plunger-shooter which can detect fairies or invisible kids. (Seen in Timvisible) *Crocker virus - A computer virus that can hack into other people's computers and record footage of fairies, and seek and destroy other viruses (Seen in Information Stupor Highway) *Magic Detectors - Devices used to sense fairy magic and where it's being used (Seen in multiple episodes) *Fairy Detector - Device that can hunt fairies and make fruit smoothies (Seen in Timmy TV) *Atomic Fairy Incarcerator (seen in A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!) *Crocker Pot (seen in Bad Heir Day) Relationship Relationship with Timmy Crocker knows Timmy has fairies but he doesn't know where they are. So he investigates his house for fairies (even to go far as disguising himself as a crockeroach in Timmy's bed). Relationship with Cosmo and Wanda Crocker had them when he was a kid. He wasn't as selfish as he was in season nine. He lost his faries after Timmy interfered with the past and 60s Jorgan erased his faries and Crocker's mind. (Side Note: In One episode he was cruel and treated his faries unfairly so Jorgan took them but he placed a mind control chip (on Sparky) that when activated hypnotizes Sparky into taking his fairies back to him, it worked briefly until Jorgan took his faries and sparky) Relationship With Foop Upon meeting in When Losers Attack they team up to take them out. After being defeated in the same episode. After that in other episodes they meet they act as if they didn't know each other with the exception of Scary GodCouple. Crocker does like Foop because he's evil just like him (and Foop likes him because he tortured the kids in School of Crock mainly Sammy and Poof). Crocker did admit he was the most scariest baby he ever met. In A Fairly Odd Summer, Crocker acts as if he has never met Foop before. However, he said that he knows about Anti-Fairies, possibly implying that he remembers them from Clash with the Anti-World. Foop and Crocker work together to try to get revenge on Timmy. They work together because Crocker wants to get Timmy's fairies and Foop has been assigned to destroy the Fairies power source, "Abracadabrium", which is in the possession of Timmy. It should be noted that the Fairly Odd Movies have been speculated to be an alternate universe as they contradict major elements of Fairly OddParents canon, so it is completely possible that in this universe, Foop and Crocker have never met before. References Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:School faculty Category:Characters voiced by Carlos Alazraqui Category:Mortals who have visited Fairy World Category:Main Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Crocker family Category:Movie Villains Category:Live-action characters Category:Cosmo and Wanda's godchildren Category:Losers Category:Characters with glasses Category:Sons Category:Grandsons Category:Nephews Category:Godchildren Category:Evil Category:Season 1 Category:Men